urbs_indomitafandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Tremere
Tremere Active: Samuel Varcoe Embrace: Unknown Arrival in Sacramento: Founder Sire: Unknown Status: (A) Confirmed/ (A) Noble One of the Founders of Sacramento, Magus Varcoe is Primogen and de facto leader of the Tremere in the region. Known to berate people even when such is inappropriate he carries less sway in the city then someone with his considerable power should. A staunch ally of Carlisle, Varcoe is considered a friend by the Prince. Blake Oleander Embrace: 1960’s by Samuel Varcoe under the Right of Progeny Arrival in Sacramento: See Embrace Sire: Samuel Varcoe Status: (A) Confirmed Boring in person and infinitely forgettable, Blake is known to be in charge of the day to day management of the Tremere holdings. For the past 50 years politics and magic has been handled by Magus Varcoe, everything else you see Oleander. His childer would tend to be likewise quietly competent with a bet towards influence. Ashes Embrace: Unknown Arrival in Sacramento: 1890’s Sire: Unknown Status: (A) Confirmed Rumored to be the domain's Scourge, Ashes is the only publicly known name for this individual. Known to be Tremere and generally ignored entirely by the Court an aura of fear surrounds him (her?) everywhere he goes.Ashes has never been directly linked to a Bloodhunt, Executions, battle or conflicts yet somehow everyone knows when the masked Tremere is seen someone may well go missing. Ashes would probably eat her children but a few unique individuals with just the right combination of poise and patience might just escape to become Tremere. Sammael AKA "The Doctor" 3521478-9866477951-alexc.jpg|TeknoMancer Industries Secondary Computer Research room ab086a1dd898dcb6cbb124806bf64a9a-d5cv1le.jpg|The Doctor's Primary Artificing and Matter Generation Field Emitter control_room_interior.jpg|Tertiary Atomic Structure Coherence Stabilizer 560133_10152102736453694_958150631_n.jpg|The Doctor Embrace: 1946 Arrival in Sacramento: 2014 Sire: Tightly held Tremere secret Status: Acknowledged Tremere ranking: Apprentice (7th circle) A well known figure during his mortal existence, The Doctor worked on the Manhattan Project during WWII and subsequently was reported killed in 1946. Several History channel documentaries have aired with The Doctor featured as part of some great secret government coverup. Little do they realize,m it wasn't ancient aliens, but vampires that absconded with this celebrated physicist. Given a new name by Clan tremere, the Doctor has recently relocated to Sacramento from Southern California. A brilliant, but eccentric scientist, The Doctor continues his studies and scientific research from his base in Elk Grove. Rastus Ianos Embrace: 1879 Arrival in Sacramento: 1874 (or See Embrace if more appropriate) Sire: Reginald Waters Status: (A) Confirmed Inactive: Reginald Waters Embrace 1850 Arrival in Sacramento: See Embrace Sire: 1850 by Samuel Varcoe under the Right of Progeny Status: Dead Magus Varcoe’s first action as a member of the newly minted Sacramento court was to request, and receive, the Right of Progeny. The resulting Tremere, Reginald Waters was an outwardly typical landowner and man of the Court. Known to take interest in mortal affairs Reginald ran the business of the Tremere clan, serving as Primogen for some hundred years and Siring several Childer. His death is shrouded in mystery but is has remained uninvestigated leading some to suspect that the Prince is covering for someone. No one has ever been so rude as to ask. Franklin King Embrace: Unknown Arrival in Sacramento: 1960’s Sire: Unknown Status: Dead. A onetime up and comer in the Court of Sacramento, Franklin had a charm that belied his Sorcerous Clan. Known to run with Brujah and Nosferatu as much as Ventrue and Toreador, he always managed to keep just enough of the scandal at arms length to remain a high Clan favorite. Franklin is known to be dead as of 1976 or so, though the circumstances are not publicly known. His childer would tend to be clever, attractive, social and view magic as a tool rather than an end.